


Under The Moon

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, Love, Moon, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: He was far and away, but they were under the same moon... /After S4/





	Under The Moon

 

** Under the Moon **

 

 

In the dark sky the moon rises again.

It shines bright, it illuminates my sin.

I can see the difference between now and then,

but I hide and keep the truth locked away.

Golden locks and fake smiles deceive the people around me,

they don’t know what I know.

Real love doesn’t go away.

It doesn’t fade into the past,

it’s always burning and finds its way back.

So I stare at the moon and pretend it is you,

It keeps me company just like you used to do.

I raise my glass towards it and I swear

I can hear your voice and I can feel your stare.

Are you looking at the Moon, too?

I reach with my hand to touch your face one more time,

but you’re not there, it’s just a cruel illusion of my mind.

The days seem longer and the nights are cold,

More than ever I need your love,

To guide me, to give me strength.

And I feel like we’ve been here before,

Me - chasing my dream, and you - wanting more.

The distance between us

is nothing more than precious time lost.

And if I have to wait a lifetime for you, Joe,

I will, because you are my soul.

And deep down I know, just like me,

you’re having trouble letting go.

Every now and then I’ll be looking up

and it’s you I’ll look for in the silver light,

giving me hope again,

because we’re under the same stars in the cold night.

Or maybe I should be brave and swallow my pride,

do what you did in that warm autumn night.

I’ll choose a time and I’ll catch the moon,

I’ll see you there, smiling and new.

I am sorry it took me so long to leave my doubts behind,

But, baby, you know I am still a child inside.

If two people were even meant to be,

It is you and me.

 

Tell me, my dear, are you looking at the moon?

Because right here and now I am thinking of you.


End file.
